An electrical connector may include an electro-mechanical device used to join electrical terminations and create an electrical circuit. An electrical connector may be described as male-ended (e.g., consisting of plugs) or female-ended (e.g., consisting of jacks). A connection created using an electrical connector may be temporary, as for portable equipment, need a tool for assembly and removal, or serve as a permanent electrical joint between two wires or devices. An adapter can be used to connect two or more dissimilar electrical connectors.